


Oh Hello

by Emilyelizabeth10



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyelizabeth10/pseuds/Emilyelizabeth10
Summary: A one shot of the famous Instagram video of Tobin after ankle surgery.





	Oh Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to take a little break from “A Preath Love Connection” and decided to do some one shots, while I think about how I want the direction of the story to go. Let me know if you have any ideas for one shots, or any you want to see me do. Hit me up on tumblr and Twitter: emelizabeth901

“Oh hello” Tobin said with a sleepy smile, looking at the two most important people in her life, her mom and Christen. Both women laughed, Christen waving slightly towards her drugged up girlfriend. Tobin surveyed the room, noticing that her dad, her sister Perry, and some of the Press pack were there too, she smiled at them all.

“I love this game” Tobin said with a thumbs up and smile, before adding “and I love you” while pointing towards Christen. This caused everyone in the room to melt, including Christen, and a chorus of “awwws” echoed around the room. Christen ended the video she had begun recording as soon as Tobin was waking up, and walked closer to her girlfriend.

“I love you too honey” Christen whispered leaning down to press a quick kiss to Tobin’s lips, before straightening up to allow the others a chance to greet the sleepy girl.

Once everyone had given Tobin a hug and a kiss, Christen moved back to the chair which was situated next to Tobin’s bed. Tobin’s eyes followed her the whole way, even when Christen was sitting down, Tobin never glanced away.

“What are you looking at dopey” Christen said with a giggle. Tobin smiled in response before adding “you are beautiful” with a dopey grin. Christen blushed and ducked her head down away from Tobin’s eyes.

“And you’re drugged up” Christen said, once she had gained composure. The rest of the occupants in the room watched this display with smiles and hidden laughs.

“I’m not, I’m thinking clearly” Tobin said while pointing to her head. This earned a laugh from everyone in the room, including Christen. Because Tobin defiantly was not thinking clearly, she couldn’t even keep her head from rolling to one side to another, let alone think clearly.

“Okay T, how do you feel?” Christen asked, not wanting to upset her girlfriend any further but also wanting to move the attention away from her.

“I feel like I wanna marry you” Tobin said. Christen blushed in response, this girl was killing her today, and she definitely wouldn’t hear the end of it from everyone else in the room.

“Oh do you?” Cody asked, putting his hands up in response to his daughter shooting daggers at him. Christen really didn’t want anyone encouraging Tobin’s runners mouth right now, and her dad was doing exactly that.

“Uh huh, I wanna marry Chris, have babies and have lots more sex” Tobin said with a lazy grin. Everyone but Christen laughed, in fact Christen didn’t think she could sink herself any deeper into the chair, but she’d sure as hell try.

“Can we have sex even with this boot on?” Tobin asked Christen, completely oblivious that her girlfriend was dying inside. Christen didn’t even know how to respond to that, I mean of course she knew hers and Tobin’s parents weren’t stupid enough to believe they didn’t have sex, but come on, it is definitely not something she wants to discuss with them right now. 

“Cause I really wanna try that thing, where I’m behind….”Christen almost suffocated Tobin with how quickly her hands smothered Tobin’s mouth. Tobin looked up wide eyes, not understanding why Christen stopped her from what she wanted to say.

“If you so much as mention us having sex again today to any of them, I’m with-holding for a month” Christen whispered harshly into Tobin’s ear. Looking at Tobin for sign of agreement, she removed her hands once Tobin had nodded her head. Slumping back in her chair, Christen looked up into the amused faces of everyone in the room. Noticing how uncomfortable Christen was, Cindy took over talking to Tobin for her, allowing Christen the time she needed to get over the whole ordeal.

About two hours later, the Press pack had left the hospital with Cody promising Tobin that he’d smuggle her in some of her protein shakes. The rest of the Heath’s were getting ready to leave to, all of them checking into hotels for the evening, even though Christen and Tobin had insisted they stay at theirs. With kisses and hugs to both girls, the Heath’s left, leaving only Christen and Tobin in the private room.

Tobin was now fully conscious and able to have conservations without sounding like she’d just done several lines of drugs. Tobin looked over at Christen who was pulling out sleep clothes for both her and Tobin.

“Chris?” Tobin called out. Christen turned automatically, fearing that Tobin was in pain, she quickly walked towards Tobin bed.

“What’s wrong Toby? Are you in pain? Do I need to call the nurse?” Christen asked desperately. Tobin shook her head in response and patted to the spot she’d created next to her. “Come lie with me” Tobin whispered, Christen instantly relaxed and smiled at the girl in front of her.

“I don’t want to hurt you” Christen said in response.

Tobin pouted at the younger girl “you’re hurting me, by not lying next to me” she said with a smirk.

Christen rolled her eyes in response, but still lay down next to Tobin. Tobin instantly wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist, lying face to face, they both smiled at each other.

“I was right earlier” Tobin said.

“Right about?” Christen asked, unsure of what Tobin was going on about, she lightly began tickling the older girls back, loving how warm and toned Tobin felt.

“You are beautiful” Tobin said with a small smile. Christen smiled back in response and leaned in to kiss Tobin. This eventually turned into a make out session, one that Tobin was more than happy to participate in.

Tobin broke the heated kiss and whispered “so is this the wrong time to bring up sex?” smirking to herself, she lightly kissed the spot just below Christen’s ear, which she knew would gain a reaction out of her girl.

Christen sighed softly at the feel of Tobin’s lips on one of her sensitive spots. “You’ve just had surgery and all you can think about is sex?” Christen asked in amusement.

Tobin shook her head, “correction, I think about sex with you alllll the time” Tobin said with a wink.

“Oh do you now? All good thoughts I hope” Christen said in a husky whisper. Tobin was frozen in her place, her girlfriend was unbelievably sexy, and her voice turned Tobin on like no other. Tobin could only nod in response. “Well you better get used to those thoughts Heath” Christen whispered again, adding a bite to Tobin’s ear too. Not giving Tobin a chance to argue, Christen jumped out of the hospital bed, and walked towards where her night clothes were. Stopping suddenly to turn around and face Tobin, Christen pulled her t-shirt (well Tobin’s t-shirt) over her head to reveal her bare breasts. Tobin could only gape in response, her girlfriend was killing her. Christen laughed at the facial expression Tobin was sporting, and turned on her heels to head towards the private bathroom.

Tobin could only watch as her girlfriend disappeared into the bathroom, groaning in response and getting frustrated with the fact that she couldn’t move to chase after Christen.

“Chris, you never said no” Tobin shouted. Waiting for a reply but not receiving one, she groaned again, and fell back onto the bed with a huff.


End file.
